The Sinister Sister
by Fanficfanticgirl
Summary: Claire's parents died and she's left all alone in the world. Until she like finds out Olivia Ryans is her twin sister! NOTE-Don't trust my old account! It's been hacked!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's me FanficFanticGirl! My old account was like hacked so I made a like totally new one. SO like don't trust the old one! So like I decided to do a new story! Here it is!

* * *

Claire scanned the letter she got in the mail after her mum and da died. They were in a automobile accident. The letter was her mum's will. Her da never made one.

Todd had run away and she didn't know where he was. She was staying with Massie Block.

Then suddenly she saw something-

_"Miss Claire Lyons is adopted by Judi and Jay Lyons. She is to be put into the foster care system in a fortnight."_

Claire gasped. How could her parent not really be her parents!? She looked like them and everything... ANd the foster care system? Dreadful!

She whipped out her phone and luckily everyone in TPC was online.

**ClaireBear-OMFG! I'm friggin adopted!**

**Massiekur-NO WAY! And when did u start cursing?**

** . How? Wha?**

**SexySportsBabe-ur lyin rite?**

**ClaireBear-NOOOOOO I"M NOT I"M READING THEIR WILL RITE NOW! AND BRB**

Claire tapped another chat box that popped up. She clicked accept.

**OliviaRyan12-Hiya Claire...**

**ClaireBear-ummm hi olivia...**

**OliviaRyan12-My mummy told me that you are my long lost sister...**

** ...lemme talk 2 ur mom rite now!**

**OliviaRyans12-what?**

**ClaireBear-Let me talk to your mom right now**

**OliviaRyans12-Okay! :) **

**OliviaRyans12-Hello Claire. This is Ms. Ryans**

**ClaireBear-Am I really your daughter?**

**OliviaRyans12-Yes, I found out shortly after your foster parents death. Olivia is your twin sister! **

**ClaireBear-But how?!**

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAA! You guys don't know what's up next till I update! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! It's me FanficFanticGirl! My old account was like hacked so I made a like totally new one. SO like don't trust the old one! So like I decided to do a new story! Here it is!

* * *

**ClaireBear-But how...?**

**OliviaRyans12-when we had you guys, we wanted only one baby so we kept Olivia and sent you to florida. but now we know that you are our daughter.**

**ClaireBear****-But how? Why Olivia and not me?**

**Oliviayans12-Oh, and by the way, your real name is Mallory Ryans**

**ClaireBear-WHAT!? SUCKY!**

**OliviaRyans12-I am YOUR MOTHER! Do not talk to me like that!**

Claire collapsed on her bed. How could she be related to Duh-Livia Ryans. Her phone beeped again.

**OliviaRyans12-I can't wait 2 be sissies! then we can b in the PC 2gether! :)**

**ClaireBear-Ummmm I highly doubt that!**

**OliviaRyans12-Why not? We're sisters? Twins in fact...but we look diff. cuz i'm prittier.**

Claire sneered. Olivia was super dumb. She seemed to forget that Claire hated her.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAA! You guys don't know what's up next till I update! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's me FanficFanticGirl! My old account was like hacked so I made a like totally new one. SO like don't trust the old one! So like I decided to do a new story! Here it is!

* * *

**Clairebear-As if Duh-Livia!**

**OliviaRyans12-SOOOO wanna meet me and mummy at starbucks tomorrow at 10am? Bring the pretty committee**

**ClaireBear-sorry i have plans**

**OliviaRyans12-TOO BAD!**

Claire turned her phone off and ran to Massie's room.

Massie was on her Mac-Book and smiling. Claire popped up behind her and said,

"HIIIII MASS!"

Massie gave a little scream and fainted.

Claire snickered. SHe loved scaring Massie. It like too funny!

SHe got her fake rat out and put it near mass's head.

Massie woke up and saw the fake mouse and screamed agin. this time she ran out of her room and down the stairs.

Claire notice a blinking light on the Mac-Book.

Massie was talking to **JamesWinston12345**. He looked cute on his profile picture.

Claire decided to steal him and there was nothing Massie could do about it!

Cam was her bf but he was like getting so like boring!

SHe ran off the Dylan's house to play.

But before leaving she like typed a like totes fake message 2 James.

**JamesWinston12345-Massie? U there sweet cheeks?**

**Massiekur-im here but my mummy want me 2 g2g. bye! kisses and hugs times ten! **

**JamesWinston12345-Ok love, bye!**

**Massiekur-DO NOT CALL ME THAT! LOVE IS SO GOD DAMNED FUCKING CHEESY! I HATE YOU!**

**JamesWinston12345-Ummm u ok darling?**

* * *

_**HIHI! It's me again! I hope ya loved this chappie! SO like i'm reclaiming my story from the hacker so look 4 Alica&Dylan OUT The NEW PC IN!**_


End file.
